


Вечная любовь

by Renie_D



Category: Loveless
Genre: Creepy, Deathfic, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по анонимной заявке: «Флафф хочу весенний. Соби убил Сеймея, случайно убил, а теперь хранит его труп на балконе и дрочит, простите, любуется на такую красоту, которая теперь вся его. Каннибализм по желанию автора))) А Рицка спрашивает, не сдохла ли на балконе кошка»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечная любовь

– Ты не Боец, ты – жалкая пародия. Из-за тебя мы сегодня проиграли.  
– Сеймей, я не могу сражаться без поддержки против сильной Пары...  
– Молчать!  
Соби мгновенно закрывает рот.  
Пользуясь тем, что приказа «Слушать» не звучало, он, прищурившись, скользит взглядом по лицу своей Жертвы, не вникая в льющиеся потоком слова и позволяя им проходить сквозь себя.  
Резко очерченные алые от гнева скулы, прокушенная нижняя губа с отметиной зубов, слипшиеся сосульками кончики волос – их здорово сегодня потрепали. Даже в тусклом свете вечерних фонарей можно разглядеть голубую жилку, бешено пульсирующую на чуть распухшем горле.  
После лимитеров и запястья, и шею от любых прикосновений колет иголками, бьет током, пронзает болью, заставляя вздрагивать. Поэтому вязаный шарф Сеймея сочного сливового цвета, слегка покачиваясь под сильными порывами ветра, торчит из кармана пальто. Соби, не стесняясь, ласкает взглядом неприкрытую шею, выступающий кадык, а в распахнутом вороте бесстыдно разглядывает ключицы в низком вырезе джемпера.  
Соби любуется на бегущие по коже Сеймея мурашки, Ушки, прижатые к голове. На лице Жертвы вместо привычной невозмутимости злость и досада. Они в дребезги разбивают почти вросшую безликую маску без тени эмоций, делают Сеймея таким живым, таким человечным, таким понятным. И таким желанным.  
Соби сглатывает ставшую вязкой слюну. Он переступает с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, как его с головой накрывает возбуждение.  
Это подвижное, так редко видимое лицо Сеймея хочется трогать подушечками пальцев, слизывать подсохшую сукровицу с губ, чувствовать гладкость зубов и теплую влажную глубину рта...  
В наступившей тишине по болезненному рывку Связи Соби понимает, что вновь пропустил, по мнению своей Жертвы, что-то важное.  
Он с трудом сбрасывает наваждение, смаргивает и, наконец, вслушивается.  
– Если не можешь бить словами, Боец, – ехидно произносит тот. – То, может, научишься давать отпор кулаками?  
Сеймея все еще заботит проигранное сражение.  
Его лицо замерзло, заиндевело, словно холодный северный ветер погасил одним порывом все бушующие эмоции. Сеймей – как красивая фарфоровая кукла, умеющая говорить, двигаться, отдавать приказы, но не чувствовать.  
И уж, конечно, не любить.  
Такой Сеймей пугает, опустошает душу стылым проницательным взглядом.  
– Я умею, – выдавливая из себя слова, опускает голову Соби.  
– Продемонстрируй.  
Соби удивленно вскидывается. В голове сумбур: мысли мелькают одна за другой, крутятся вихрем, не останавливая стремительный полет ни на секунду, не давая сосредоточиться.  
Ударить Жертву – немыслимо.  
Но если он посмеет...  
То вновь увидит, как пойдет трещинами ненавистный фарфор, как Сеймей слижет кончиком розового языка одуряюще пахнущую кровь, сотрет ее с подбородка, поморщится так, что Соби захочет дотронуться пальцами, лишь бы разгладить складочку между идеально очерченных бровей...  
Щеку обжигает пощечина, резко выдергивая Соби из сладких грез.  
– Бей, Боец! – Крылья носа Сеймея раздуваются от гнева. – Это приказ!  
Тело реагирует само. Кулак коротко, без замаха, впечатывается в солнечное сплетение, а затем – снизу вверх, навстречу сгибающемуся от боли Сеймею, прямиком в подбородок.  
Хруст, всхлип, тупая резь в руке, обжигающая – на горле. Перед глазами все плывет, реальность сереет, выцветает, качается. Сердце щемит от предчувствия обрушившейся катастрофы.  
Сеймей неподвижно лежит у ног.  
– Сеймей? – Соби машинально облизывает саднящие костяшки пальцев. – Ты в порядке?  
Чувствуя, как мокнут на шее бинты, как резонирует в душе пустота, он знает, что произошло, но гонит, гонит эту мысль от себя.  
Соби трясет Сеймея за плечо, такого красивого в прозрачно-желтом свете фонарей, с разметавшимися по асфальту волосами. Ощупывает его лицо, шею. Почти сразу находит – он знает, где искать: позвонки у основания черепа смещены. Ни пульса, ни дыхания.  
Но Соби упрямо подхватывает ставшее тяжелым тело и несет его домой, к себе, не желая поверить в случившееся.

***  
Не докуривая сигарету до фильтра, он тут же достает из пачки следующую. Морщится от сухого щелчка зажигалки, режущего слух в безмолвной тишине. Пепельница забита доверху, и Соби тушит окурки о подоконник, оставляя черные размазанные следы.  
Сеймей лежит на его кровати. Запрокинутая голова, раскинутые в стороны руки, ступни – точно так же, как и час, и два назад. Точно так же, как Соби положил его, ввалившись на подгибающихся ногах в квартиру.  
Соби неуверенно подходит ближе и дотрагивается до щеки дрожащей рукой. Не фарфор – грубый шершавый латекс, проминающийся под прикосновением и неохотно возвращающий исходную форму.  
Глухой стон и всхлипы. Соби не сразу понимает, что эти страшные, полные безнадежной тоски, звуки – его. Он хватает Сеймея за грудки, тянет на себя неподатливое тело, падает сверху, вжимаясь как можно плотнее, надеясь отогреть, оживить, воскресить.  
Соби трясет от сдерживаемых рыданий. Хваленый контроль, вбиваемый годами, трещит по швам и разлетается в клочья. Он впивается зубами в плечо Сеймея, пытаясь заглушить вой, рвущийся из горла.  
Соби дышит на его ладони, перебирает каждый пальчик, целует запястья. Укрывает их обоих пледом, прижимается теплой щекой к остывшей груди, надеясь услышать хоть легкий отзвук биения сердца, и не верит, по-прежнему не верит, что все кончено. Даже в мыслях он не может произнести: «Сеймей мертв».  
Небо сереет, а солнце едва золотит макушки крыш, когда Соби, наконец, раскрывает свои объятия, вытирает мокрое лицо полой рубашки и начинает потихоньку высвобождать Сеймея из грязной одежды. Тот, кто лежит сейчас перед ним – само совершенство: стройные ноги, узкие бедра, мускулистые руки.  
Соби хочет схватить карандаш, запечатлеть на бумаге абрис плеч и блики рассветного солнца, играющие на впалом животе с едва различимыми кубиками пресса, но он не может оторваться. Только не сейчас, когда он наконец-то получил в свое полное безраздельное владение свою Жертву.  
Соби приносит из ванной тазик с теплой водой и мягкую губку. Он омывает тело сверху вниз, не упускает ни единого участка кожи, везде касаясь дважды: влажной мочалкой и губами.  
Одежда Соби давно промокла: от воды, стекающей по рукам, собственного пота и липких пятен, расползающихся на джинсах. Кровь стучит в висках, от вожделения трясутся руки. Он ласкает свое божество, свою недостижимую грезу, свое личное безумие. Ласкает в первый и последний раз.  
Его фарфоровый принц будет всегда идеален. Соби, тщательно вытерев руки, достает из шкафа лучшее юката стального темно-серого цвета. Он аккуратно заворачивает в него Сеймея, не переставая восхищаться им, и, наконец, осмеливается рассказать о своих чувствах. Соби никогда в жизни не говорил так много – горло першит, голос срывается на хрип, но он упрямо твердит в аккуратное бледное ухо:  
– Люблю, люблю, люблю...

Старый ящик на балконе, оставшийся от прежних хозяев, достаточно большой и вместительный. Соби, не задумываясь, вытряхивает его содержимое прямо на пол и устилает дно мягким пледом.  
Перекладывая Сеймея, устраивая его поудобнее, он касается пальцами шеи и вспоминает о самом важном, самом главном.  
Соби бросается через всю комнату, и, разбрасывая тюбики с краской в стороны, быстро отыскивает нужное: тушечницу и самую мягкую кисть из беличьего ворса.  
Его руки не дрожат, когда он выводит черной краской «Beloved», точь-в-точь повторяя собственную надпись в окружении шипов вплоть до мельчайших зазубринок. Он столько раз рассматривал ее, очерчивал пальцами, вспоминая прикосновения Сеймея, что просто не мог ошибиться.  
Отбросив кисточку, Соби касается губами твердых неподвижных губ, ласкает их языком, стонет протяжно, понимая, что они расстаются навсегда.  
Когда он захлопывает крышку и защелкивает замок, его жизнь заканчивается сегодня, сейчас, в этот же миг. 

Ему нет дела до Кио, который тормошит его и причитает, сидя рядом. Нет дела до звонков Рицу, до вопросов руководства «Семи Лун».  
Он не сопротивляется, когда его перевозят в больницу, опасаясь за его здоровье, и приставляют к нему санитара.  
Они не понимают, что он все еще там, в той ночи, в том безмолвии.  
Но однажды всего три слова заставляют его сердце биться быстрее и побуждают повернуть голову на звук.  
– Брат Аояги Сеймея, – произносит кто-то, ни голоса, ни имени которого, Соби не узнает.  
Ему не требуется много времени, чтобы сбежать. Вскоре худая изможденная фигура, цепляясь за стены, упрямо бредет по коридорам больничного крыла к подмигивающей со стены зеленой надписи «Выход».  
В душе теплится крохотный огонек надежды, призрачной веры в чудо. Возможно, у него все же есть второй шанс.

***  
– Соби! – Рицка помахал рукой перед носом и сморщился. – Перестань курить в комнате, дышать уже нечем!  
– Как скажешь. – Окурок тут же оказывается в пепельнице, педантично затушенный до последней искры. – Открыть окно, проветрить?  
– Нет, у тебя с улицы всегда так странно воняет. – Рицка поводит плечами. – Кошка на улице сдохла, что ли?  
Соби любуется тонкими пальцами, обхватившими худые предплечья, скользит взглядом по острым угловатым плечам, завиткам темных блестящих волос и нервно подрагивающим Ушкам. В груди разливаются темные горячие волны, переплетаются восхищение, восторг, упоение, обожание. Они бьют возбуждением в пах и выливаются в хриплое:  
– Иди ко мне, Рицка... – Соби отступает от мольберта, протягивает руки и ждет, считая глухие удары своего сердца.  
Смущаясь и краснея, Рицка шагает в объятия, зарывается лицом в его застиранную футболку и учащенно дышит. Соби перебирает пальцами мягкие волосы на затылке, нежно касается губами Ушка, тянет назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
Огромные фиолетовые глаза с расширившимися точками зрачков, а сквозь детские черты проступают те самые, бережно хранимые: высокие скулы, чистый лоб. Он помнит их до черточки и одновременно забывает, подменяя другими.  
Порой он хочет открыть ящик, заботливо укрытый пестрыми ковриками от любопытных глаз и затянутый полиэтиленом от проливных дождей, но боится. Боится увидеть, что стало с его идеалом, его фарфоровым принцем с жестоким сердцем и неулыбчивыми губами.  
Иногда Соби просыпается среди ночи от тихого скрежещущего звука. И тогда, закутав Рицку в одеяло, он бесшумно выскальзывает на балкон, прислоняет ладонь к боку деревянного саркофага и тихо рассказывает о том, что происходит у них: у него, у Рицки. Пересказывает последние новости и сплетни об общих знакомых.  
Соби знает, что стать старой, забытой, ненужной игрушкой – самое страшное, что может случиться. Ведь это так просто – уделить чуточку внимания в ненастные холодные осенние ночи или скрасить сырые весенние рассветы. Ему ведь совсем несложно.  
Но сейчас, завороженно глядя и не смея лишний раз вздохнуть, чувствуя, как сердце замерло от восторга, Соби бережно прижимает к себе его – своего нового личного Бога.


End file.
